Ready, Set, GO!
by xolidja
Summary: After a failed meeting with the Czar of Drachma, the Elric brothers find themselves trapped in a foreign country preparing for war. Brute force alone can't get them out alive...


**(**Instead of continuing on my other story, I start another one... Not really logical, but hey I'm not know for my logic. Anyway hopefully people will actually enjoy this story. And if not, feel free to purchase a gun from the stand right behind me. Bullets are free.

I don't own FMA, I just own the story. Oh and the titles come from songs. I know, I know. It's shocking..**)**

* * *

**No Place We've Ever Been Before**

Thick glasses slid down the pale nose of the man, as dull brown eyes looked down at the boy before him. Disbelief clouded his eyes, as eyes darted to the paper below him before turning back to the teenager.

"So you are the Full Metal Alchemist? Sent here to talk with the Czar in order to re-negotiate the treaty with Amestris?"

Rich golden eyes looked right up at the man. It was an attempt to stare him down, and for a moment it seemed successful. A light flicker of worry filled into the Drachma officer's eyes, before vanishing.

"That is correct." The boy replied a soft clang being born as metal hand reached for a silver pocket watch. Finding it quickly, the watch was handed over the officer.

Pale fingers traced the design engraved in the watch. The officer still couldn't believe that such a young boy had managed to obtain such a precious item. Not only was the watch itself fairly pricey, but the respect and admiration it brought. That was what caused jealousy to form in the Drachma man's eyes. A loud cough forced him away from the dream, and dark eyes started into the bright golden ones. Metal hand was held out, waiting for the watch to be returned.

"I haven't got all day." The boy snapped glaring slightly as the officer finally set the watch in Edward's open palm. Wrapping his fingers around it, the watch was stuffed back in the pocket of his infamous leather pants. "Can I go now?"

"Your papers are all in order." The man said, taking another look through them. After another moment, a short nod came. Stamping the papers with a seal, he handed them over to the teenaged boy. "Yes, you're free to go."

Without even a thank you, the vertically challenged alchemist stuffed the papers away and then continued to make his way out the door. Waving a hand at the armored suit situated near the door, no surprised came as the figure came to life and followed the blonde down the hallway.

"Edo, is everything ok?"

Ed paused for a moment, turning to face his younger brother. A faint smile graced his lips as he nodded.

"Yea, why wouldn't it be?"

Alphonse sighed as memories of Edward's overreacting nature began to form. The entire time Al had been praying the guy wouldn't push Ed's buttons. Because then he would go off on them, and boom they'd be lucky to get out in one piece. But reminding Edward of this habit of his wouldn't solve anything right now. Besides, the important thing was that everything had actually gone well.

"No reason."

Edward frowned slightly not really believing his younger brother. He didn't feel like pursing the matter though, and just shrugged it off. In silence the two made their escape from the building. The second fresh air hit him, Edward grinned in delight. Arms stretched out, and hands pressed against the back of his head. The sunlight hit him but even though he was forced to squint to see properly, it was still much better then being trapped in that sun deprived building.

"Damn, that office was really stuffy."

"I'm sorry niisan."

Edward gave a shrug, continuing to walk forward with his hands still on the back of his head.

"It's not your fault Al, now come on we have to make it to the train station before the last one leaves." A low growl erupted, as a glare was cast at the building they had just left. "Stupid guards, why the fuck did I need to meet with that guy again?"

Al sighed, not really wanting to get into this debate again. It was bad enough trying to reason with him the first time around when he had pretty much stomped the entire way to the building, and then stormed into it. It took all Al's power just to calm Edo down before he entered the room. Oh what fun times those were…

"They said before you could continue on to meet with the Czar you need to make sure the documents are all in order." Al said, repeating the information for what he felt was the umpteenth time. Ed just grunted.

"And why couldn't they check it there? Why exactly did I have to walk about a mile to get them stamped by that random guy as oppose to some other random guy?"

"I don't know brother."

Ed once again grunted, as though upset at the fact his brother had no answer. Or that he didn't even try to give his elder brother a well developed reply.

"Well come on then, we don't have all day."

The mile trek had begun, again. Each step brought Edward closer and closer to a state of calmness: much to the relief of his brother. No words were exchanged during the hike. Edward was too focused on getting there on time, and so his golden eyes would occasionally glance at the sky to see how much daylight they had left. The frown continued to deepen as eyes would scan ahead and see how much distance they still had to cover in limited time.

But in a rare moment of compassion, God seemed to have given the Elric brothers good fortune.

"We made it." Edward said contently, sitting down in the last compartment. The two had barely managed to buy the tickets, and make it on the final train that would take them to the country capital. Al nodded, sitting down across from his brother on the cheap seat cousins. Letting out a loud and rather obnoxious yawn, the older Elric quickly settled himself into a decent sleeping position. In a matter of seconds, he was fast asleep.

Al shook his metal head slightly, turning to face the window. Attention was now completely focused on watching the passing scenery. Unlike Amestris, Drachma seemed to have kept the natural beauty of their country more alive. Thick green trees graced the world with their presence, and it could take all self-control to not 'aw' in their great wonder. Honestly Alphonse wouldn't be surprised if a deer decided to poke it's heard from the grove of trees.

_This place is truly breathtaking…_

It's such a shame all good things come to an end.


End file.
